Dear Brother
by darkwillow0307
Summary: Je me sens mal. Vraiment mal.


**A/N** : Bonjour à tous ! Ceci est ma première fanfiction, que ce soit sur Skins ou en général. Je tiens tout d'abord à présenter des excuses concernant les fautes d'orthographe (je n'ai pas de bêta). Ensuite, évidement, Skins et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Rated T (je maitrise pas trop les Rated, donc excusez-moi si ça e correspond pas trop)

''Cher grand-frère,

Je me sens mal. Vraiment mal. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas répondre à cette lettre, que c'est normal de se sentir dérouté à l'approche de la remise des diplômes, surtout quand tous tes amis vont partir dans d'autres universités, et que les deux personnes avec qui tu passais la majorité de ton temps vont ailleurs, ensembles et sans toi. Je sais aussi que tu vas me dire qu'il va falloir que je me laisse du temps afin de m'habituer et de me familiariser avec tous ces changements, que tu es passé par là et que tu as fini par te faire beaucoup d'amis, et plus vite que tu ne le croyais. Et que ça va m'arriver à moi aussi. Sauf que c'est faux. Maintenant, il est grand temps pour moi de te dire la vérité. Je ne me referai pas d'amis, pour la bonne et simple raison que je n'en ai jamais eu. Je vous ai menti, à toi, à Maman, à tout le monde. Tu as toujours trouvé étrange que je n'invite jamais d'amis à la maison, ou encore que je refuse catégoriquement que Maman vienne me chercher au lycée. Si j'ai agit comme ça, c'est parce que je refusais que vous me voyiez tel que j'étais : une fille seule, sans le moindre ami, passant tous ses repas sur la table du fond de la cafétéria sans que personne ne lui jette un regard. Et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, à tout ce monde qui ne me regardait pas, personne n'était méchant avec moi, je n'arrivais simplement pas à aborder les gens, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi eux l'auraient fait. Je sais que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne vous en ai pas parlé, à toi ou à Maman, alors je vais t'expliquer : dès le premier jour de lycée, j'ai réalisé que les années à venir allaient se faire dans la solitude, mais quand je suis rentrée à la maison et que Maman m'a demandée comment ça s'était passé, je n'ai pas pu me résigner à lui affliger ma propre souffrance en plus de celle qu'elle ressentait suite à la mort de Papa, alors j'ai menti en commençant à inventer des histoires sur Emily et Naomi. Mais la vérité c'est qu'Emily ne sait même pas que j'existe, tandis que Naomi ne souhaite que m'oublier. Elles ne sont pas deux filles venant d'un lycée privé de Londres, elles sont juste deux filles de plus qui ne savent rien de mon existence. Enfin, Emily ne sait rien de mon existence, comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, Naomi sait qui je suis, et elle déteste me connaitre. Tu te souviens de ma soi-disant « virée entre amies » le mois dernier ? Là aussi j'ai menti, je ne suis pas allée faire du shopping avec toutes ses filles cools que je décrivais, je me suis rendue à l'université de Goldsmiths, à Londres. Pourquoi Goldsmiths ? Parce que je savais de source sûre que Naomi s'y rendait ce jour-là pour une journée portes-ouvertes. Comment je le savais ? Parce que je l'espionnais. La vérité, c'est que Naomi m'obsède depuis le premier jour de lycée, le premier jour où je l'ai vu. Tout chez elle me plait, elle est sublime, d'une beauté naturelle, qu'elle n'a pas besoin de créer avec divers accessoires ou des tonnes de maquillage comme beaucoup d'autres filles, brillante, et pas seulement dans le sens scolaire du terme, mais elle est quelqu'un de passionnée et qui s'investit énormément dans tout ce en quoi elle croit, drôle, elle a toujours des répliques sarcastiques particulièrement bien trouvées dès que quelqu'un la cherche un peu trop, et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Et j'ai fait l'erreur de croire qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre nous… Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas immédiatement cru au grand amour, quand je l'ai vu, je n'avais aucun espoir pour qu'elle soit gay, mais ensuite, il y a eu ces rumeurs, comme quoi elle avait embrassée Emily au collège, contre son gré si on en croit l'histoire de sa sœur jumelle Katie. Et là, j'ai eu de l'espoir, de l'espoir pour qu'il y ait un jour un « nous ». Mais, bien que personne ne m'ait jamais remarqué, moi au contraire je remarquais tout, et les petits sourires et les regards qu'Emily adressaient à Naomi, auxquelles la blonde répondait de plus en plus souvent et de moins en mois discrètement ne m'échappaient pas. Naomi préférait les filles, ça je le savais, et elle commençait à craquer pour Emily, que je haïssais de plus en plus. Alors je pris une décision : j'allais demander à Naomi de m'accompagner au bal du lycée, je mettrais ma timidité de côté pour une fois, sinon je risquais de la perdre. Mais là encore, Emily s'en mêla et l'invita avant moi, d'après ce que je compris, Katie menaça Naomi pour qu'elle ne se rende pas au bal. Evidement, j'étais déçue, mais d'un autre côté, Emily n'irait pas avec elle non plus, et ça me remplissait de plaisir, un plaisir pervers, aujourd'hui je le réalise… Et c'est parce que j'étais heureuse que je me rendis tout de même à ce bal, même si j'étais seule, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, peut-être avais-je envie de m'amuser… Grossière erreur. Vers le milieu de la soirée, Naomi arriva malgré les menaces de Katie. J'étais folle de bonheur. Je me dirigeai alors vers elle, princesse de glace au milieu d'un décor rougeoyant, et au moment où j'allais enfin l'atteindre, une table et son contenu se renversèrent sur le sol, chute provoquée par une bagarre entre les jumelles Fitch (Katie et Emily, même si je pense que tu as compris de qui je parlais). Emily prit rapidement le dessus, et au moment où elle allait frapper sa sœur, elle s'arrêta et se releva, ainsi que sa jumelle. Et elle prononça les mots qui me brisèrent le cœur. Avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, elle quittait la salle sous les applaudissements des élèves et des professeurs. Parce qu'elle venait d'avouer son amour pour Naomi, et la blonde lui avait tendu la main, sous-entendant qu'elle l'aimait aussi. A partir de là, ma vie se transforma en cauchemar, devoir supporter la vision d'elles-deux heureuses, filant le bonheur parfait me donnait envie de vomir, d'hurler, de pleurer… Et je ne pouvais que me demander ce que cette garce aux cheveux rouges vifs avait de plus que moi. L'amour ? Moi aussi j'aimais inconditionnellement Naomi. C'est pourquoi je la suivis lors de cette journée à Goldsmiths. Je la suivais de loin, sans la quitter des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un étudiant me bouscula, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Alors que je me relevais, cherchant Naomi des yeux, quelqu'un me tendit mon sac à dos. Non, pas quelqu'un, elle. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus océans dans lesquelles je ne pouvais que me noyer et sa chevelure blonde décolorée m'hypnotisèrent. Je ne réalisai que quelques secondes plus tard qu'elle tentait de me faire la conservation. Et on passa l'après-midi à parler, au début de sujets banals tels que les études ou bien les films, séries et livres du moment, puis de sujets beaucoup plus personnels. Enfin, c'était plutôt elle qui se dévoilait, moi je ne faisais qu'écouter. Elle me parla de son père qui l'avait abandonné, des difficultés passées avec sa mère, et enfin et surtout de sa relation avec Emily. Elle me dit qu'elle se sentait piégée, qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un avant Emily et que ça l'effrayait. Je voyais qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, qu'elle souffrait, aussi je lui proposais de rentrer à Bristol. Je vis dans son regard qu'elle ignorait que je vivais là-bas, mais elle eût la politesse de se taire. Une fois arrivée en ville, elle me proposa de venir chez elle, sa mère était absente et Emily était en France avec sa famille pour les vacances. J'acceptai. Et alors, tout se déroula très vite, on entra, elle s'assit sur le canapé et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, la consolai, mais ne demandai aucune explication, car je savais pourquoi elle pleurait, ou plutôt pour qui : Emily. Je lui relevai la tête et l'embrassai, prenant mon courage à deux mains. Elle mit un moment avant de me répondre puis m'allongea sur le canapé. Ce qui se passa ensuite ne te regarde pas, mais je peux t'affirmer que ma première expérience sexuelle, et sans doute la seule, justifia à elle seule ma vie toute entière ! Mais pendant l'acte, je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, ses gestes semblaient tremblants, presque maladroits, pas par manque d'expérience, mais plutôt parce qu'elle savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal, mais je ne fis rien, privilégiant mon propre plaisir au sien. On s'endormit rapidement. Vers 7h du matin, alors qu'elle me croyait encore endormie, elle se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine pour téléphoner. A Emily. Et la dure réalité me frappa soudain. Sa première pensée n'était pas pour moi, et ne le serait jamais. J'entendis sa conversation avec Emily, et sa voix brisée quand elle souffla un doux « Je t'aime » me heurta plus violement qu'un mur de briques. Elle l'aimait elle, pas moi. Elle me parlait d'elle la veille pas pour me faire part de ses doutes concernant leur relation, mais pour montrer à quel point elle était prête à faire des efforts pour que son couple fonctionne. Elle m'avait invitée chez elle pour avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, pas pour coucher. Elle avait couché avec moi parce qu'elle avait peur de ses propres sentiments pour Emily, et pour ne plus se sentir enchaînée, pas parce qu'elle m'aimait. Elle n'avait certainement aucune idée de mes sentiments pour elle. Je me rendis alors compte des conséquences que mes actes allaient engendrées. Je n'avais aucun droit d'en vouloir à Emily pour avoir gagné le cœur de Naomi, elle l'aimait sincèrement et était sans doute la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé. Et je venais de briser cela. Parce que je savais qu'Emily allait découvrir la vérité à propos de cette nuit, à propos d'elle et moi. A cause de moi, Naomi risquait de perdre l'amour de sa vie, ce que je ne suis pas. Et c'est pour ça que je me sens mal, grand-frère. Pas parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas, pas parce qu'elle ne me voit pas, mais parce que je venais peut-être de détruire sa vie. Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est parce que je ne veux plus avoir ce poids sur mes épaules, je suis trop fatiguée, alors je vais y mettre un terme ce soir. S'il te plait, n'en veux pas à Emily ou à Naomi, elles n'y sont pour rien, et ne dis rien de ce que tu viens de lire à Maman, elle aurait trop mal. Et tout ce que je peux te dire pour te soulager de ressentir une nouvelle fois la douleur de perdre un membre de la famille, même si c'est une bien maigre consolation, c'est que :

Je suis désolée, Matt. Adieu grand-frère. »

**A/N 2** : Voilà, je pense que tout le monde a compris que c'est Sophia qui écrit cette lettre à son frère avant son suicide (oui, vous pouvez dire « Merci, Captain Obvious ! » et je vous en voudrai pas). Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe et autres. Je précise que malgré ce que Sophia dit à propos d'Emily dans sa lettre, je suis une grande fan d'Emsy ! Et en tant que grande fan du Naomily, je déteste Sophia parce qu'elle les a fait « rompre » momentanément (oui je sais, mauvaise foi à l'état pur, mais que voulez-vous, on est fan ou on l'est pas), mais elle m'a tout de même fait beaucoup de peine. Bon bah voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, à part que je vais evidement faire la pêche aux reviews (ça serait sympa de me donner un avis) ! Bonne journée/soirée/nuit à tous et longue vie à Naomily !


End file.
